The Dribble Drabbles of Klaine
by You'reAbsurd
Summary: Just some oneshots I wrote. An inside look into the life of Klaine. Prompts welcome. Rated T for some language and Klisses.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a little oneshot written at 11 P.M. Enjoy! **_

_**(I own nothing.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, I love you<strong>

Kurt sat huddled over his French book at his desk, soaking in the new information. He wrote swiftly across the page of his notebook, pencil scratching at the thin paper. He sensed a presence behind him, but didn't bother to look up to see who it was. He smelled the all too familiar scent of Blaine. His favorite cologne. Blaine leaned against the back of the sofa, looking over Kurt's shoulder.

"Ah," Blaine sighed. "There's nothing like the smell of fresh paper and conjugated verbs in the evening." A playful smirk crossed his lips. Blaine's breath tickled Kurt's cheek. "I think someone is in dire need of a study break," Blaine whispered against his neck. He gently closed the lid of Kurt's textbook. Blaine skimmed his nose along the edge of Kurt's jaw, breathing him in. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head a little. He felt the warm, wet press of Blaine's mouth on his neck, trailing downward to his collar bone. Kurt shuddered. Blaine smiled against his skin. "You seem to agree." Kurt shook his head slightly, trying to clear it. All of his thoughts had become jumbled and confused.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. "Blaine, I really need to do my French homework." He didn't listen. Instead, he moved around to the other side of the couch, sitting close to Kurt. He cupped Kurt's face gingerly between his fingers. He rubbed his thumb in slow circles on his cheek. Blaine's lips ghosted over Kurt's, taunting him. Kurt moaned in frustration and longing. He finally gave in, leaning into Blaine's kiss. He let go of his thoughts, allowing his emotions to take over. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. Blaine responded eagerly, placing his hands on Kurt's waist. Their kiss was slow and sweet. Not a sudden inferno, but a steady flame. It kept on burning. This was Kurt's favorite type of kiss. It was the perfect balance of passion and innocence. Make out sessions were great, but too wet for Kurt's taste. And let's face it, anyone can give you a peck on the lips. This was somewhere in the middle, and Kurt was grateful. He smiled against Blaine's mouth.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Hummel," Blaine teased. "This is serious business." A burst of giggles escaped from Kurt's lips. His eyes opened, and he saw Blaine watching him. He broke away from the kiss.

"What is it?" he asked, self-conscious.

"You're just so.." Blaine seemed at a loss for words. "Perfect." Blaine stared at him with a wondrous expression. Like he was seeing the sun for the first time. The tips of Kurt's ears reddened at the intensity of his gaze. His eyes dropped to his lap. Blaine nudged his chin up, forcing Kurt to look at him. "You are. _You _may not think you are, but I know better." He looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt didn't seem to be convinced.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss_

He gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips before continuing.

_Every day I love you more and more  
>Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?<em>

He put his hands over his heart.

_Telling me to give you everything  
>Seasons may change, winter to spring<br>But I love you until the end of time_

At that moment, he knew the words he was singing were true. He loved Kurt. But not only that. He was _in love with_ Kurt. His eyes sparkled as he sang the next lines.

_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day_

Blaine trailed off, unable to see the need of continuing. He'd said what he needed to say. Kurt marveled at him, his expression hopeful, and somewhat pleading. He so desperately wanted Blaine's words to be true.

"Kurt," Blaine began. "There couldn't be any better words for my feelings for you." Blaine's eyes were wide and honest, begging Kurt to know how much he meant to him. "I love you, Kurt Hummel. Until my dying day."

Kurt's vision was clouded by moisture. A tear rolled down his cheek and he pulled Blaine into a crushing hug. He kissed him fiercely, almost as if to say _I love you too. _He untangled himself from his hold on Blaine, gazing deeply into his eyes. Blaine needed to know that he felt the same way.

"Come what may," Kurt choked out between his tears. "I will love you, Blaine Anderson. Until my dying day." He let his words sink in for a moment. "Or until I get sick of you." He winked at Blaine, pulling him in for a kiss. Blaine laughed against his lips, wrapping his arms around the boy he loved. He was so lucky. So lucky to have this beautiful boy in his arms. So lucky to be able to call him _his. _He grasped Kurt tighter, never wanting to let him go.

They left all thought behind, vanishing inside their kiss.

Their little piece of perfection.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, yeah, just a little drabble. I might write more if I get a good response. R&amp;R? <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_ Though I absolutely LOVED the prom episode, I was a little disappointed with the fact that Klaine didn't slow dance until the very end. So, this was born. Just a fluffy little oneshot I wrote when I was bored. Enjoy!_**

**_Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,_**

**_You'reAbsurd_**

**_(I own nothing.)_**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you<strong>

The lights flashed hypnotically, blinding Kurt as he made his way to one of the many tables on the outskirts of the dance floor. He pushed through the mass of sweaty bodies, trying to ignore the throbbing headache forming in his head from the pounding of the music. He dropped into a seat next to Mercedes, giving her a bright smile before turning his attention to the dancers. Blaine's song was just ending, and he clapped along with everybody else, if only perhaps a little more enthusiastically. Santana took his place on stage, and the music slowed. The couples moved closer together while the people without dates hurried off the floor.

_Closed off from love  
>I didn't need the pain<br>Once or twice was enough  
>And it was all in vain<br>Time starts to pass  
>Before you know it you're frozen<em>

Kurt propped his elbow on the table and leaned his head into his hand. They didn't even realize how lucky they all were. To be able to dance with the person they loved without anyone saying anything. To hold them close without fear of ridicule. To kiss them and not worry about what other people thought. Kurt sighed. It was something he was sure he'd never have.

_But something happened  
>For the very first time with you<br>My heart melts into the ground  
>Found something true<br>And everyone's looking round  
>Thinking I'm going crazy<em>

His view was suddenly blocked by the sight of a dark suit standing before him. He looked up into piercing hazel eyes. Blaine held out his hand and graced Kurt with a smile, nodding to where the couples were dancing close together. An invitation. Kurt blinked. Slow dance? With Blaine? _Here? _

Did he _want _to be murdered?

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's hesitant expression, pulling him out of his seat without waiting for a reply.

_But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I_

He dragged Kurt to the middle of the floor, weaving through the throng of people. He wrapped Kurt in his arms, pulling him close. He wound his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders. They stood there for a moment, swaying stiffly from side to side. Kurt was finding it hard to relax. He kept glancing around nervously to see if anyone was glaring at them or making rude gestures. Blaine moved one hand from Kurt's hips in order to cup his cheek. He held it there until Kurt's gaze finally met his.

"Don't worry about what they think. Tonight is about us. Don't let them ruin it," Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's cheek comfortingly. Kurt nodded. He buried his face into Blaine's neck and the shorter boy rested his head against Kurt's. They turned slowly on the spot, not fully dancing.

_Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear_  
><em>But they talk so loud<em>  
><em>Their piercing sounds fill my ears<em>  
><em>Try to fill me with doubt<em>  
><em>Yet I know that the goal<em>  
><em>Is to keep me from falling<em>

Kurt sighed in contentment, letting his eyes shut and feeling his body melt against Blaine's. It was like they were made specifically for each other. Their bodies seemed to mold together perfectly.

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
>And in this world of loneliness<br>I see your face  
>Yet everyone around me<br>Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

Blaine was right. Who cares what they think? This night was about him and Blaine, nothing else. So let them think whatever they want. It wouldn't change them. It wouldn't change their love for each other.

_I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I_

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder. He felt his stomach flutter at the look of unmistakable love that glittered in Blaine's eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek and he made no move to wipe it away. He tightened his grip around Blaine's neck. He pressed his lips against Blaine's and felt the pressure returned. The kiss was slow and wet due to Kurt's tears. He could taste the salt of them on Blaine's lips. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

_Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep, keep bleeding love_

They smiled against each other's lips.

They knew they would be alright, as long as they were together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't do Jar of Hearts because, I didn't think it was right for them. Bleeding Love seemed more fitting. R&amp;R?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**...I don't even know. I have no idea where this came from.. I guess I just felt like writing a little fluffy pre-Klaine fic. Well, enjoy, my dears. **_

_**(Insert standard disclaimer)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Goodnight <strong>

Kurt heard a soft knock against his door. He pulled it open to reveal Blaine, pajamas soaked and sticking to his body. Which Kurt was _not_ currently staring at. Nope. Not at all. Kurt raised a brow, but Blaine only shook his head, signifying that he would explain later. He let Blaine in wordlessly, going to his dresser to find him fresh clothes to borrow. Blaine took them with a whispered "thanks" before hurrying into the bathroom. Kurt returned to his bed where he had been doing his math homework. He soon heard the bathroom door open and shut quietly.

"Well?" Kurt asked, not looking up from his paper filled with equations. "What did they do this time?" Blaine sighed, plopping down next to him on the bed.

"They thought it would be fun to have a water balloon fight," he said, irritation rising in his voice. "One where they only throw them at me, and I am left without ammo. Inside. While I was trying to do my homework." He rolled his eyes. "They got water all over my bed."

Kurt laughed a little, finally glancing up from his work. His breath caught in his throat. Blaine's hair, still a little damp, was wildly curly, sticking up at odd angles in some places. Kurt had never seen him without the copious amounts of gel before, and he had to admit he was pleasantly surprised. With his wide, hazel eyes, his thick, triangle eyebrows that only he could pull off, and his head of curls, Blaine looked positively _adorable_.

Blaine noticed Kurt's lack of response and followed his gaze. He slapped his hands over his head, trying to hide his hair from view. "Oh god, I totally forgot about what my hair must look like!" He rambled, face heating up. "I'm so sorry you have to see it like this, it must look hideous.." Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, effectively silencing him.

"Blaine, shut up," Kurt ordered. "You look fine. I actually like your hair better this way, rather than with all the gel in it. You could wax your legs with all the product you put in there. And I've seen your legs. They're _hairy_." Blaine scowled and gave him a light shove. They smiled at each other for a moment before Blaine finally broke the comfortable silence.

"Kurt," he began. "Do you think I could crash here tonight? I really don't feel like sleeping on a drenched bed..and Wes and David may decide to pelt me with balloons some more." He frowned, looking around at Kurt's room. He had a single since he had transferred in the middle of the year. There was only one bed. "I.. I could sleep on the floor. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.." He trailed off when he caught Kurt's expression.

"Blaine, it's fine. We can share a bed, it's not a big deal." He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. While in actuality his heart was beating double time and his stomach was doing back flips. He started to pack up his homework, shoving his things into his bag. "I'm kind of tired. Do you wanna go to bed now, or do something else first?"

"Wha-? Uh, now's fine." Blaine's mind was reeling. He was about to sleep _in the same bed as Kurt. _He shook his head a little, trying to get his thoughts together. He slipped into the bed after Kurt, trying to get into a comfortable position without touching him too much. After about five minutes of tossing and turning, he rolled to face Kurt's back. He looked at his friend's lying form for a few moments, making a decision.

_Screw it. _

He scooted closer to Kurt until his chest was pressed flush against his back. He wound his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. He sighed contentedly.

"Night, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes had flashed open in shock the moment Blaine's chest had touched his back. He couldn't believe it. Blaine was.. _spooning_ him. He stiffened for a second before relaxing into Blaine's touch. Even if they were only friends..this felt nice. It was nice to be held. Especially by Blaine. His eyes fluttered closed. He could get used to this.

"Night Blaine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry if this doesn't even make any sense.. I was pretty tired when I wrote it.. But, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. R&amp;R? (:<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I apologize to any Twilight fans that may be reading this. _**

**_Any and all Starkid references are completely unintentional (except the first one). _**

**_[Insert Disclaimer here]_**

* * *

><p><strong>This is what real literature looks like <strong>

"Oh my wizard god."

Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring at him, a shocked and somewhat disgusted look on his face.

"Oh my god, put it down," he nearly shouted at Kurt, attempting to knock the book out of his hands.

"Blaine!" Kurt protested, tugging the book away from his reach. "What are you doing?"

"What.. what am _I_ doing?" he spluttered. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Reading a book...?" Kurt trailed off when he saw Blaine's expression.

"You call _that _literature? Kurt," Blaine sighed. "_Twilight_ is not an appropriate choice."

"For who?"

"For anybody!"

Kurt rose a skeptical brow. "And why not?"

"Because it's _garbage_!"

"Well," Kurt huffed. "I like it."

Blaine just stared at him for a moment, flabbergasted. Then, he gave a deep, frustrated sigh and crossed the room to his bookcase. He pulled one out immediately, barely needing to look for it. He tossed the book onto the end of Kurt's bed.

"Read this, it'll blow your mind."

Kurt looked curiously down at the cover. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _He rolled his eyes. Of course.

"Blaine, how many times now have you tried to get me to read this?" he asked, exasperated. "I told you – I like romance."

"There's some romance in it," Blaine insisted. "...Just...not for the first few books. I mean, they _are _only eleven in the first one." He put his hands up as if to defend himself. "Just, please read it. For me?" He widened his eyes and pouted his lips, putting on his best puppy dog face.

Kurt resisted as long as he could, crossing his arms over his chest and pointedly looking in the opposite direction. But then Blaine _whimpered_, and it was _so cute_, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He snapped his book shut and threw it aside, snatching up the one Blaine had given him.

"The things I do for you," he muttered while turning the page. Blaine merely grinned at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's all I get?" Kurt protested. Blaine smirked and pressed a sweet, but fleeting kiss to Kurt's mouth.

"That's all for now," he teased, pulling away. "Until you finish that book."

Kurt scowled. "Go away then," he grumbled. "I have to read this stupid book."

Blaine laughed and ducked out the door.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

"Oh my gosh... It's official. I'm hooked," Kurt said as he handed the book back to him.

"YES!" Blaine pumped his fist through the air in triumph. "So, uh, would you like to pick up where we left off..?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe later – could you lend me the next one?"

"Uh.. sure." Blaine made sure he was out of Kurt's sight before smacking himself in the face.

_I just created my own cock-block. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't even know. <em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, in practically all the Klaine fics I've read about the pair watching scary movies, Kurt always seems to be the one that's afraid. So I decided to make Blaine the scaredy-cat. Enjoy, lovelies. **_

_**[You don't want me to own Glee. The scripts would never be finished on time.] **_

* * *

><p><strong>Hold Me<strong>

"AHH! Shit, Kurt!" Blaine cowered underneath his blankets. Kurt smirked beside him.

"Blaine, this movie isn't even that scary." He rolled his eyes. "We're only watching _Signs_!"

"Whatever!" Blaine protested. "Kurt, there was _a hand underneath that door. _An _alien hand!_" He ducked his head back under his shelter of blankets as Kurt chuckled. "This isn't funny!"

Kurt shook his head, bemused. "How come you can watch _Saw _and not bat an eye, but this scares the living crap out of you?"

"Because, I'm afraid of the unknown," Blaine mumbled through his fingers. His hands were pressed against his face, fingers spread apart. "Oh god, scary music. Scary music means something bad is gonna happen. Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Oh, don't worry Blaine," he said mockingly. "Kurt will protect you from the scary music." He let out a squeak of surprise when Blaine jumped into his lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He sat there for a moment, too shocked to move. Blaine was sitting in his lap. His absolutely perfect _friend_ that he just so happened to have a little, tiny, major crush on was _sitting in his lap_.

Well. That was new.

Blaine gasped at the screen and Kurt hurriedly rubbed his back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

"Tell me when it's over," he whimpered, tightening his hold around Kurt's neck. Kurt just shushed him, continuing to massage gentle circles into his back. He felt Blaine relax into his touch, loosening his arms a bit and resting his head on his shoulder. He could feel his hot breath on the side of his throat. He gulped. Blaine was _so close_.

He reached blindly for the remote, finally finding it and flicking the T.V. off. Blaine looked up at him, flushing in embarrassment. He tried to get off his lap, but Kurt held him there.

"It's okay, I don't mind," he said simply. Blaine gave him a grateful look and put his head back down. They stayed like that for a while. Not talking. Just holding each other. It was Blaine who finally broke the comfortable silence.

"My mom used to hold me like this when I got scared. When I was little."

Kurt sighed, leaning his head back against the couch. "Way to kill the mood," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong><em>YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING YO KISS, DIDN'T YOU? MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. :D <em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I figured I'd post two today, cause I'm just that nice. Plus, I just already had it written, and didn't feel like waiting so.. Enjoy! :D **_

_**[Disclaimer]**_

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate Spiders <strong>

Blaine jumped at the loud crash that had just come from the room next door. He set his book aside and pressed his ear against the wall. Someone was yelling and various bangs could be heard through the separating wall. He went into the hallway and knocked softly on the neighboring door. He was met with the sight of his pajama-clad boyfriend holding a rolled up magazine as if it were a weapon, his expression fierce. It softened a little when he saw who was at the door.

"Blaine, thank goodness," he breathed, pulling him into the room. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Blaine replied immediately.

"There's a spider on my ceiling, and I need you to get it." His voice was serious, his face solemn.

Blaine burst out laughing.

"This is...this is what you've been doing that's been making so much noise?" Blaine choked out, coughing as he tried to regain his breath. Kurt scowled at him.

"You know I hate spiders. And I can't sleep knowing there's one in here. So go get it. Besides," He smacked Blaine's butt playfully. "You're the boyfriend – it's in your job description." Blaine grinned at him and climbed up onto his bed, right below the creature. He held out his hand and Kurt carefully placed the magazine into his outstretched palm. He laid it flat in his hand and positioned it directly under the spider. He quickly thrust his arm upwards and twisted his make-shift fly swatter around to make sure the bug was thoroughly squished. He retracted his arm from the ceiling to find its body crumpled up on the magazine. He presented it to Kurt.

"Blaine!" He yelped. "You weren't supposed to kill it!"

"But – " he spluttered. "You told me to get it!"

"Yes," said Kurt. "But that doesn't mean _kill_ it! That means coax it onto the paper and let it outside."

Blaine stared at him. "You're not serious, are you?"

Kurt looked at him square in the eye. "I'm dead serious."

Blaine widened his eyes incredulously and shook his head. "You're insane."

"Give him to me," Kurt sniffed. "He at least deserves a proper burial."

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes. "But I'm not coming to its funeral."

* * *

><p><em><strong> This is me. I freak out every time I see a spider. Unlike Kurt though, I'm not so against killing them. <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I would just like to inform you all that I am now accepting prompts for this story. So, if you have an idea for a drabble, just leave it in a review or message me about it. Thanks a bunch!_**

**_[Disclaimer]_**

* * *

><p><strong>Guitar Lessons<strong>

Blaine strummed absently on his guitar, unaware that a set of eyes was watching him from across the room. Kurt observed his crush for another moment before making his presence known.

"What'cha doin'?" Kurt asked, laughing when he saw Blaine jump.

"Nothing really, just practicing," He replied, gesturing to the instrument in his hands.

"I didn't know you could play guitar," Kurt stated.

"I've been playing since I was little," Blaine explained.

"How come you never told me?"

He looked a little sheepish. "It never came up."

"Play something," Kurt demanded.

"What?"

"Anything."

He started to play a song Kurt didn't recognize. He sang along under his breath, so quiet Kurt could barely hear it.

"What song is that?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"It's um, it's a song I wrote," Blaine murmured, ducking his head.

"Blaine, that's amazing," Kurt said in awe. "Can I hear the rest of it?"

"Maybe some other time," Blaine hedged, still looking down.

"Alright," he said, frowning a little at Blaine's reaction. He hesitated. "Do you think you could teach me a bit of guitar?"

Blaine snapped his head up. "What?"

"Could you teach me?" Kurt repeated.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he breathed. He looked a bit stunned at Kurt's request. He motioned for Kurt to come sit next to him on his bed. Kurt complied, but kept a bit of space between them. Blaine rolled his eyes and closed the distance so their thighs were nearly touching. He took Kurt's hand in his own, guiding it to the fret board. He was saying something, but Kurt wasn't really paying attention. He was lost in the sensation of Blaine's touch. He'd had to lean a bit closer in order to reach Kurt's fingers, which had resulted in the grazing of their thighs. Kurt blushed a little from the contact. His eyes flicked down to Blaine's still moving lips.

Blaine had noticed Kurt's lack of attention. "Kurt are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt snapped out of his daze.

"I said, are you listening to me?" He repeated, amused.

"Oh, uh.." He decided to just be honest. "No."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and let out a slight chuckle. It was then that he noticed how close their bodies were. Kurt's eyes moved down to Blaine's lips once again, with slow deliberation this time. Blaine seemed to have gotten the hint. His eyes widened with realization and his mouth rounded into an 'o' shape. He adjusted the guitar on his lap in order to lean over a bit more. He slowly brought his face up to Kurt's, his eyes slipping closed. His lips ghosted over Kurt's for a moment –

"Hey Blaine, I need your help with – whoa." Wes cut himself off mid-sentence as he took in the scene before him. "Did I interrupt something?"

_Yes._

"No, I – I was just leaving," Kurt stuttered, rushing out of the room.

Blaine groaned in defeat, flopping onto his back.

"Wes," he growled. "You are the worst cock block _ever_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>P.S. I would also like to inform you that I have a new story called "The Love Chamber". So, if you like HP fics and like the pair of Draco and Hermione, please feel free to check it out. [Shameless advertising at its finest.]<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_So, this is basically me right now. Any other fans still awaiting their Pottermore welcome email? _**

**_(I didn't realize how short this was..) _**

**_[I disclaim.]_**

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting for that Welcome Email<strong>

Blaine stared blankly at his computer screen. _Refresh. _Nothing. His head slumped forward onto his desk. He groaned. "Why? Why can't you just send it to me?" He began banging his head continuously against the top. He heard the door click open but ignored it.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Kurt stilled his head with his hands and pulled his face up to look him in the eyes.

"Stop it," he commanded. "You'll give yourself a headache."

"I already have one," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's shoulders, kneading soothing circles into his skin with his thumbs. Blaine moaned, letting his head drop forward onto his chest. "That feels good."

Kurt smirked. "So, why were you hitting your head against your desk?"

"I was waiting for an important email," he explained. He arched his back a little when Kurt hit a particularly tender spot.

"From?" He prodded.

"..Pottermore," Blaine admitted a bit sheepishly.

Kurt snorted. "I got mine last week."

"WHAT!" Blaine shot out of his chair, looking at Kurt accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know it was that big of a deal." He shrugged.

"Not a big deal," he said incredulously. "Kurt, this is something of J.K. Rowling's creation we are talking about. You know, the author of the _best series known to man?_"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, chill out. You'll get yours soon."

"You better hope I do," he told him. "Or I might go insane."

Kurt smiled patiently at him. "Oh honey," he patted Blaine's hand. "You already are."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Mathematical Formula of Reviewing: <em>**

**_Reviews=Happy Authors=More Chapters=Happy Readers _**

**_It's a win-win situation everybody. _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I really cannot make any excuses. I'm a horrible person. I'm so sorry about my lack of updating, my life has been really hectic lately and - oh you don't to hear my inadequate excuses. The gist is - I'm terribly sorry. Forgive me? **_

**_[Disclaimer] _**

* * *

><p><strong>RockBand Catastrophe <strong>

_Thud. _

"Ouch!" Kurt yelped, clutching his head. He hurriedly smoothed out his now-rumpled hair. He chucked the pillow back at David's giggling form. He glared daggers at the dark-skinned Warbler as Wes waved his finger at him.

"Now Kurt," he chided, not bothering to hold in his laughter. "You knew what to expect when you accepted the invitation."

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure why I even came," Kurt grumbled. "Especially after what happened last time."

Blaine chuckled, dropping a kiss on his boyfriend's head. "Don't worry – no Sharpies this time."

"There better not be," he said, a dark look taking over his features.

"Oh, lighten up, Kurt," Wes chirped. "I thought you looked pretty good with a mustache."

"I looked ridiculous."

"I thought it was cute," Blaine whispered, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Get a room!" Nick teased.

"Don't mind if we do," Blaine said loudly. Kurt felt him smile against his throat. Blaine pressed a kiss to his shoulder, skimming his lips up and down his neck. Kurt's pulse quickened. He tangled his fingers into Blaine's curly locks and tugged his face closer to his. He heard Wes and David make fake retching sounds and smiled against Blaine's lips.

"Please continue your face-eating session elsewhere, I would like to keep my dinner down."

Kurt pulled away, scowling at a smirking Wes. Blaine squeezed his fingers lightly and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"We'll pick this up later." He winked at him, and Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest.

_That boy will be the death of me. _

"So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Jeff, looking around the room.

"RockBand!" chorused Wes and David together. They rushed toward the closet and pulled out the plastic set of instruments.

"I call drums!" yelled Wes.

"Well then I get guitar," countered David.

"I'm the singer, as usual," said Blaine, throwing a wink over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

"I don't feel like playing," Jeff yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Me too," Nick agreed, spreading his bedding across the floor.

"That leaves bass guitar for you, Kurt!" David said merrily.

"I always have to play bass," Kurt grumbled.

"That's because you're so good at it, Kurt," said Wes. Kurt crossed his skinny jean-clad legs and folded his arms across his chest.

"What if I don't _want_ to play bass?" Kurt demanded, his brow arched.

"Kurt.. Kurt you _have_ to play bass," David stammered.

Kurt considered this for a moment. "No."

"Kurt, you can't just break up the band like this!" exclaimed Wes. "Where would _Wes and the Warblers _be without their lead bassist?"

"Wes, I told you, that's _not _our name - "

"Not now, David!" Wes held a hand up. "We have more important matters to discuss."

"Wes, it's just a game - " Blaine started.

"Just a game, Blaine? _Just_ a game? Is our friendship _just _a game, too? Because _I _thought we had something _special_!"

"Wes - "

"No, forget it. Come on, David. We're obviously not wanted here." Wes threw open the door and stormed out, David hot on his heels. Kurt and Blaine stared at each other, baffled.

"What was _that _all about?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "No idea. He's always been a bit of a drama queen." He offered the plastic guitar to him. "Want to play anyways?"

"Sure."

Jeff cracked an eye open. "They gone yet?"

"Yep."

"Oh, good. I hate playing with Wes and David. They always get so involved in it." he commented.

"Yeah, they're really intense about it. Kind of freaky, really," added Nick.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look.

"Yeah, we know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This drabble was for the lovely Ashtini. I apologize for the wait, and hope it was to your liking! <strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello, readers! This is just a little oneshot that was on my mind today.. to give a little background, Kurt never went to Dalton, Blaine goes to McKinley, and Kurt and Blaine are unaware of each others existence.. for now. Really random, but I hope you enjoy! **_

_**You'reAbsurd**_

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Admirer<strong>

Kurt opened his locker and shoved his books into it. It had been a long day, and all he wanted to do was go home and take a nap. He looked down to adjust his sequined vest, when he noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground by his feet. He stooped to pick it up, turning it over. On the other side was written _Kurt _in a simple, neat script. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and glanced around the hallway in confusion. He slowly unfolded the paper, half expecting it to be a hate note. He prepared himself for an onslaught of derogatory names and insults. But once he began reading, he found this:

_You are beautiful. _

That's it. That's all that was written. He turned it over, looking for more of the clean handwriting. But he couldn't find anything else. Obviously this had to be a mistake. This couldn't be for him, there was no way. He folded the note back up, doubt strong in his mind, when he saw his name printed on the front once again. _This has to be for me.. but who would have sent it? _He thought. Kurt shook his head, slipping the note into his pocket carefully. He trudged out to his car and began the short trip home, all the while wondering who could have sent him such a touching, and beautifully simple note.

* * *

><p>The next day when Kurt got to school, he opened his locker slowly, looking to see if another note had been slipped into it. Disappointment washed over him when he found there hadn't been. He closed his locker with a frown and shuffled down the hall to his first class. He sank down into his seat next to Tina, pulling out his books as he did so. Tina studied him carefully before speaking up.<p>

"Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt looked up quickly, plastering a smile to his face. "Of course I am, Tina. Just tired, is all." Tina nodded in understanding and dropped the topic, looking back to her notes. Kurt focused his attention in front of him, looking up at the board. He automatically started copying down the notes, not really thinking about what he was reading. He sighed and propped his head up on his hand. All he could think of was that note. _Why wasn't there another one today? _He drummed his pencil on his desk, and was startled when it unexpectedly flew out of his hand and onto the floor. He looked around, embarrassed, and reached to pick it up. He stopped when he noticed a hand already grabbing it. He glanced up to see the curly haired boy that sat in front of him holding his pencil out to him.

He smiled at the boy. "Thanks." The dark-haired teen blushed. He mumbled a "no problem" before quickly turning around in his seat.

_Well, that was weird. _

After lunch, Kurt stopped at his locker to change out his books, and was pleasantly surprised by another note sitting on the bottom of his locker. He picked it up and ran his eyes over the clear handwriting, attempting to commit it to memory. He stared at it for another moment before carefully opening it, glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody was looking.

_Your smile has more radiance than the sun. _

Kurt thought his heart would melt where he stood. The note had been so simple, yet so charming. Kurt had always been a romantic, but never in a million years did he picture this would ever happen to him. He had never dreamed he would ever have a secret admirer. His heart fluttered in his chest as he closed his locker, tucking the note into his bag. He would keep it forever.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks continued in a similar manner. Every day, Kurt would open his locker and find another note. They were always a single sentence, nothing more. But each time Kurt unfolded the small scrap of paper, his heart would stop, and then start pounding double-time. His admirer always seemed to know what to write to make him swoon.<p>

As happy as he was with the affectionate notes, Kurt desperately wanted to know the admirer's identity. He began paying close attention to people's handwriting, trying to see if he could identify them by their now-familiar script. He figured it most likely was not a girl. While the writing was fairly clear, it lacked the femininity of a girl. He couldn't exactly rule girls out though. _I mean, _he thought, _what guy would be writing me love notes? _

For weeks he searched for his mysterious admirer, but his results came up empty. He simply could not find anyone whose handwriting matched with the notes'. He closed his locker and leaned against it as he unraveled his most recent note.

_Every time you look at me, I get lost in your eyes. And I never want to be found. _

Kurt's brows arched in surprise. Two sentences this time. Smiling, he deposited the note into his jacket pocket, and then froze. A horrible thought entered his mind.

_What if it was all a joke? _

All the notes, the sweet words, the unidentifiable script. What if it was all a lie? A cruel joke set up by the jocks to remind him that nobody wanted him? That he was alone. That he would always be alone. His eyes filled with tears and he was thankful for the deserted hallway. He hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and pushed away from the lockers. He just wanted to get home before someone could see his shame. He stumbled down the hall, looking at his feet. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _He chided himself. _I can't believe I deluded myself into thinking that somebody in this school liked me that way. Secret admirer my a – _

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hard body crash into him, sending him tumbling to the floor. "Ouch," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm so s-sorry," the person he had crashed into stuttered. Kurt looked up to find a curly haired boy hurriedly gathering his papers together as he muttered to himself under his breath. Kurt put a hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to snap his head up in surprise.

"Hey, it's okay. No harm done," Kurt said as he helped the boy pick up his things. He plucked some papers from the ground.

"T-thanks."

"No problem," Kurt glanced down at the paper he was holding, searching for a name. "Blaine." He was about to hand Blaine his work when he froze. His breathing seemed to stop. _Could it be..? _

"Wait," he told Blaine, hastily pulling the love note from his pocket. He opened it and compared the handwriting with Blaine's.

It matched perfectly.

Kurt slowly raised his eyes to look at Blaine. Blaine was staring at his feet, his face red.

"Blaine?" Blaine didn't look up. "Blaine, did you write this?" Kurt prompted further, sticking the note out in front of him. Blaine's eyes traveled unwillingly to his face.

"Yes," he whispered. He seemed to panic when Kurt didn't say anything else. "And I know you probably think it's really creepy, but I've been watching you for a while and I just - "

Kurt clapped his hand over Blaine's mouth. "Blaine, stop. I thought the notes were wonderful."

Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as Kurt removed his hand. "Y-you did?"

"Yes."

"Well," Blaine rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. He looked up at Kurt through his lashes. "I meant every word. In all of them. And I would really like to get to know you better."

Kurt grinned. "I think that can be arranged." He held out his hand to Blaine. "Kurt Hummel."

Blaine took it with an equally blinding smile. "Blaine Anderson."

Kurt's smile didn't fade as Blaine dropped his hand. "Want to get some coffee?"

"I'd love that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? What did you think? Drop a review! They make me all smiley inside. And outside. <strong>_


End file.
